Remember Me
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: INACTIVE. She always feared being left behind, but being forgotton was much worse, especially by someone she considered most important.


Pain shot through my body. Not pain like when I tore my hamstring; real pain. Everything hurt, I couldn't even tell where it came from. I remembered I was in the car, but nothing after that. It was at that moment that I started to cry. Hot, salty tears rolled down my cheeks, but I made no attempt to wipe them off. What was the point? I knew that my parents prefered my sister. I had next to no money and my dreams were getting further and further away from me. I had almost given up on starting my own studio and, at least for now, I couldn't see how to get away from it all; how to get away from my parents, from Lima. Everything came to me in a flash.

"Leave me alone, I'm driving!"

"I just... come back to me! I love you!"

"No! I'm going now."

"Please, baby, she doesn't love you!"

"Yes she does! And I love her." Then I thought of a reason to try. I whispered one word before I blacked out and that one word meant everything.

ooo

Alone. I woke up feeling alone. There was nothing there, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't hear or smell. I felt numb, I couldn't feel any part of my body. Everything was fuzzy. I heard a faint buzzing that I guessed was people talking. The bright light caused me to struggle even harder to open my leaden eyelids. I thought I was in heaven; I thought I had died. It was strange, I had always imagined enjoying heaven, but I hated this. Maybe this was hell. I had always thought she would feel something, anything but this unbearable numbness. My senses were starting to wake up now, the voices were slightly more distinguishable and I could feel a weight on her left hand. I tried to focus on that weight and I soon realised it was a hand. I was slowly losing energy now so I pushed myself once more to focus on the hand.

"Please wake up. Please wake up, baby, please wake up. Please, please wake up." Someone was chanting softly next to me, I guessed it was the person whose hand was tightly gripping my own. It was less than a whisper and there was so much pain audible in her voice. And then, knowing that I wasn't alone, that someone cared, I fell into a deep sleep.

ooo

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was a steady rhythm.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I didn't know how I hadn't noticed it before, the beeping. I also didn't know how long I had been asleep or how long it was until I could properly wake up. It seemed that the only thing I did know was that I didn't know anything. Then I felt it, someone was still holding my hand. Then she heard it, that person was still chanting. I focused on them and forced my eyes open. It took a while to adjust to the light, but they didn't threaten to close anytime soon. I was in a large, white room with large sliding glass doors that lead to a hallway. I could see people standing around in that hallway, but most people were rushing past. In my room I could make out that I was on a bed and there were flowers on my right. On my left there was a chair pulled up to the bed and the chanting person was slumped in it. She had her head on the bed so her face was not visible. Then there was a voice at the door.

"Go and get some rest, sweetie." The voice said.

"No, I'm not leaving her." The chanting girl replied. At least I have someone.

ooo

"Where am I?" It took an hour for me to be able to speak. The chanting girl sat bolt upright, eyes wide with shock. She then ran out of the door, returning a few minutes later with a tall blonde woman who looked like she was about to explode with happiness,

"BRITTANY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I was so confused.

"Who's Brittany?" Both women didn't know what to say. Silent tears rolled down chanting girls cheeks. The tall woman left and it was just me and the other girl.

"You are, B, you're Brittany. And you're in a hospital." Hospital. That made sense.

"Wha-What happened?"

"You were in a car crash and- Do you remember anything? Do you remember me?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." I said slowly. She sighed and turned out of the door. Now I felt bad. The tall blonde woman returned with a man in a white coat.

"Where'd Santana go?"

"Santana?" I really didn't know who she was, but I knew that I was meant to and that hurt.

"Oh no." The blonde woman said before hurrying out of the door.

"OK, Brittany, my name's Dr. Reed. What do you remember?" The man in the white coat said.

"I remember waking up this morning and hearing voices."

"Nothing before? Do you know who those people are?"

"No."

"Well, the tall blonde woman is your mom. And the other girl is Santana. You were incredibly close from what I saw." I took a moment to process the new information. It was going to take a while, but I was determined to remember everything.

ooo

**A/N: Review? Emily x**


End file.
